


And the... Law Won

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Community: cliche_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Western AU; newly minted Sheriff Kirk enjoys his new position and that Spock decided to remain as his deputy sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the... Law Won

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cliche_bingo, square #17 - Canon AU

“I still can‘t believe that Pike confirmed you as the new sheriff.”

James T. Kirk, newly minted sheriff of the town of Enterprise gave his best friend the most hurt expression he could muster when he really felt like grinning like a maniac. “Thanks a lot, Bones.”

Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy, the town’s doctor, surgeon, veterinarian and all around medicine man, glowered at his new sheriff and old friend from across the sheriff’s desk.

“Who else knows all the laws in the book?” said Jim, leaning back in the padded chair that was the only comfortable piece of furniture in the jail house. He put his booted feet onto the carved oak desk that Pike had left to him. 

He’d told him that Jim would need it more than he would. Pike had returned East to see if a doctor there could help him regain the use of his legs. Jim had asked Bones if this was even possible and his friend had told him there wasn’t much hope since the Centorian slug had left bullet fragments along Pike’s lower spine.

It made Jim want to shoot Nero again just on principle. Well, if he could find enough of the scattered pieces to put together something big enough to shoot, that is.

“You only bothered to learn the laws so that you get around them and not get your ass tossed into jail with all the trouble you make,” said McCoy. 

Jim grinned at that, because it was true. 

“Okay how about, who else can shoot as well as me?” asked Jim, and leaned back enough so that the chair now rested on its back two legs.

“I believe that I am the answer to that particularly query.”

Jim turned, letting the chair thump back to the wooden floor. The response had come from his deputy, Spock of the town of Vulcan. He had been Pike’s right hand man for several months before Nero turned up. Among his many talents, Spock could also shoot a silver dollar coin spinning in mid-air from over fifty feet away and hit it dead center. He could do this every time without once missing the shot.

Which, was pretty damn impressive feat. One that Jim could mimic too if he took care to try, though he couldn‘t guarantee the not-missing-every-time part. Where Spock beat him was in his draw. Spock’s draw was the fastest thing Jim had ever seen. He made striking rattlers look sluggish.

In all honesty, Spock should have been the new sheriff. 

But then the whole mess with Nero breaking out of Rura Penthe had happened. He showed up in Enterprise, and shot Pike. Then his riding away to massacre the entire town of Vulcan had been too much for Spock. 

The man had controlled himself so tightly that he’d exploded when Jim had pushed him by telling him that they shouldn’t join up with the marshals but go after Nero themselves before he hit the town of Terra. That it was what his momma would have wanted. 

Jim probably should have kept his mouth shut about the man’s mother, but she’s been at Vulcan and it had been the only thing that Jim could think of that would cause a reaction in Spock. It had worked. He became the head of the posse and the acting sheriff though he nearly got strangled for his trouble.

Even then, they’d nearly been too late. Nero had already destroyed seven other towns before the posse from Enterprise had caught up with him.

Nero and his gang of outlaws, called themselves the Narada Gang. They’d torn through the west twenty-five years ago. They first made themselves known when they rode into the town of Kelvin, Iowa. 

A town that had been defended by Kelvin’s sheriff, George Kirk. Jim’s father. 

The man had lured the gang in with the false promise of gold in the coffers of the bank. What he hadn’t told them was that he had placed dynamite all around the building and had set it to explode. 

Jim’s father had succeeded in killing most of the Narada Gang and badly wounding Nero. His sacrifice had allowed the people of the town of Kelvin to escape. Jim had been born on one of those escaping carriages, not one minute before the explosion.

Because of the events surrounding his birth, Jim had studied everything every single bit of detail he’d gotten his hands on when it came to Nero and his gang. He'd known how Nero thought, how he fought and most importantly Jim had known that Nero and his gang would likely return to tear through Enterprise even after wounding Sheriff Pike, destroying the town of Terra because Nero didn't usually leave survivors. 

Nero had blamed the Federation of United Railroad Companies for the destruction of his own town, Romulus which had been destroyed by the Nova explosion. Nero, instead of blaming the natural gas that had ignited and killed everyone in the town, had chosen to blame the railroad for their deaths. He considered the Federation not having a train ready in time for the town’s evacuation to be equal to murdering the townsfolk themselves.

Vulcan had the been the town that had delayed the train from arriving in time and so had paid for their so-called-crime. The headquarters for the Federation was the town of Terra which Nero had been determined to destroy it. 

Jim and his Enterprise posse had barely stopped him in time. 

The only reason Jim believed that he managed to succeeded had been because Spock had rejoined them and driven the Jellyfish carriage which had been full of nitroglycerine straight into the Narada gang’s monstrous mining steam-powered carriage.

They’d saved the Federation and the town of Terra in one fell swoop. 

In reward, Jim had remained the sheriff and the small town of Enterprise had gotten its own line of track and a brand new train station - complete with train - to call its own. But most importantly, in Jim’s estimation, Spock had decided to remain with them instead of joining the survivors of Vulcan who had gathered to built a new town, called Nova Vulcana. 

“Yeah,” Jim admitted, his voice now serious. He put a hand to his father’s old pocket watch in his waist pocket, and fingered the gold chain. “Good shot you have too.”

Spock inclined his head and stood at attention with his back straight and his hands tucked neatly behind him. The sunlight through oiled paper windows caught on his badge and made it shine.

It made Jim smile to see it.

“Well, deputy? How’s the new train looking?” asked Jim, standing up in eagerness. The train, had just arrived today and Jim was looking forward to seeing her. 

“The engineer Mr. Scotty says that the train is ready to run its first mile of Enterprise track,” said Spock with a cool demeanor.

McCoy shook his head. “I still can’t believe those Federation officials gave you the captaincy.”

“Bones! How many times do I have to tell you, the train is called El Capitan. That means, The Captain,” said Jim, cheerfully.

“I still say they were damn crazy to give _you_ of all people a train,” complained McCoy. “Have they looked at your record?”

Jim ignored this. “They gave us a train. Us.”

“You are the property owner,” corrected Spock.

“Partial owner, you‘ve got a stake in her too, Spock,” Jim reminded him. Everyone in the posse owned a share of her. That was the fair thing to do, Jim had decided. After all, he would never have beaten Nero without them.

Jim grabbed Spock by the upper arm and pulled him after him to go look at the beauty that was his new iron horse. His deputy allowed him to do so, though he did narrow his eyes at Jim for the manhandling. 

Bones followed behind them.

Spock hated being touched, so Jim made it his part of his sheriff duties to touch him as often as he could. It helped that Spock was a rather attractive man even if he never cracked a smile and - though he refused to admit it aloud - he actually liked Jim. 

Jim was determined to get him to grin - just once - before the year was up or he’d eat his new badge. He was already planning to find out how much whiskey it took to get him to loosen up.

Bones had told him that he’d have a recipe ready sure to be tasty with his gold star. His skepticism made Jim settle on his new plan to get his deputy to relax.

“Come on, Spock. Lets go see, Scotty. I wanna a ride,” said Jim, leering. They quickly made it to the train station where their brand new train waited for them.

“I do believe that my presence is unnecessary,” said Spock, with a raised eyebrow at the excited crowd. 

“Of course, it's necessary!” said Jim, cutting a swathe through the townsfolk while still pulling Spock along. “I need you to help me christen the train. Did you know that El Capitan comes with 23 new beds which have never been slept on?”

“I don‘t need to hear this!” shouted McCoy behind them. 

Jim tossed back a smirk and tugged an increasingly wide-eyed Spock into the nearby caboose.

End

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So, for those who haven’t seen the old TOS movies. El Capitan is the rock in Yosemite Park that Kirk climbed in The Final Frontier. I had to use something since I already named the town: Enterprise. Plus the name worked surprisingly well with McCoy‘s complaint about him being given ‘the captaincy’. *has a twisted sense of humor* =D 


End file.
